Quien no se sabe rendir
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Y la castaña se decidió, de ese día no pasaría sin saber cómo saben esos varoniles labios. Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores.


_Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes que salen en este fic pertenecen a Marvel, solo los uso para un momento de diversión._

 _Basando en el el programa TV._ _The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes_

* * *

 **Quien no se sabe rendir.**

* * *

Janet Van Dyne siempre había sido una mujer decidida. A sus cuatro años le dejo muy claro a su padre que no le gustaban las ciencias, aunque quizás el terminar llenando el piso del laboratorio ajeno con ácido no había sido la mejor idea.

A los ocho decidió que no quería aprender a tocar el piano o la flauta dulce, más al ver la mirada de su padre tuvo que ceder un poco, poniendo de condición escoger ella misma el instrumento "clásico", quedando fascinada por el chelo.

Cuando tuvo suficiente edad para comprender que ella era la damita de la casa decidió a conciencia ser la mejor –claro que con sus propias condiciones- así hizo su primera aparición en sociedad a la tierna edad de once años.

Y entonces a los trece en definitiva no quería pasar tiempo con eses frívolos y pedantes niños ricos que eran hijos de socios de su padre. Así que se encerró en su mundo –sin olvidar ser la damita de la casa, soñando y esperando el momento en que su padre necesitara de ella.

En los quince años estaba completamente decidida a no ser simplemente una mujer de sociedad, por lo que se dedicó –en secreto claro está- al equipo de porristas de la preparatoria, cosa que en cuanto su padre descubrió le dejo – con sorpresa para ella- seguir en ese rumbo.

Ella en conclusión era una mujer que no se dejaba vencer por nada y nadie a la hora de que quisiera conseguir algo.

Henry Jonathan Pym…

Hank.

Desde que lo vio fue como si no existiera nada más, con todo y que estaba ahí su padre. Una sonrisa coqueta se posó en sus labios al verlo de reojo más de lo castamente posible.

Le gustaba.

Pero la tragedia dejaría de lado sus nacientes sentimientos hacia aquel hombre en pos de la venganza.

Paso tiempo antes que la herida de la pérdida de su padre fuera curada.

Y sus ojos se enfocaron nuevamente en su –ahora- compañero de aventuras. Sonrió coquetamente ante el pensamiento casi infantil de besarlo.

Porque Janet ya había dejado la adolescencia atrás pero ese hombre era irresistible. A pesar de que pasara de ella.

—Hank… ¿Te gustaría…? — comenzó intentando acercándose, pero el bioquímico solo respondió celosamente que estaba a punto de hacer algo fantástico. Ella sonrió con algo de amargura.

Pero no se rendiría.

Un vestido nuevo, zapatos, nuevo look. Nada parecía atraer a este hombre. ¿Sería Gay? Se preguntó en un instante, más negando aquella posibilidad, de inmediato regreso a la realidad.

¿Cómo podía hacer que la viera?

Un comentario le dio la pista. La primera vez que hablaron de Tony. ¿Estaría celoso? Y si lo estaba ¿Por qué no decía nada? Más obvio el hecho cuando le vio tenso al referirse a cualquier muchacho.

¿Entonces sí sentía algo por ella?

Janet Van Dyne no era alguien que se hiciera ilusiones, ella iba por lo que quería de la mano y sí ese día quería que Hank le acompañara a la playa junto con otros vengadores lo haría.

* * *

Con sinceridad no supo cómo fue convencido de ello. Era algo como que Janet y sus bonitos ojos azules no dejaban de observarlo esa mañana, estaba tan nervioso por esta penetrante mirada que casi provoco una reacción química en cadena que destruiría el estado completo.

Pero ahora se encontraba ahí, en el vestíbulo. Vestido de la forma en que Tony había seleccionado para él. No estaba para nada cómodo con esta idea pero ya no había nada que hacer… aunque si convencía a Janet de que lo dejara en casa y… lo pensó mejor, debía convencer a Tony de que nadie fuera.

— No creo que sea buena idea Tony, después de todo aún tengo que…

—Wow, wow,wow — soltó el playboy con descaro sin dejar de ver hacia las escaleras del hogar de los avengers.

Se giró para observar que era lo que había sorprendido tanto a Tony. Más no tuvo palabras para calificar lo que sus ojos veían. Era Janet.

Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco. El escote en V era una delicia a los ojos de cualquier hombre, puesto que se amarraba por el cuello y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su espalada se encontraba descubierta hasta algo apenas levemente arriba de la cintura. La falda del mismo caía con elegancia vaporosa hasta la mitad del muslo dejando ver sus torneadas piernas hasta los finísimos pies que calzaban unas sandalias de playa blancas.

— Janet… siempre estas preciosa pero hoy, hoy nena sí que te luciste…— escucho la voz de Tony y no pudo estar más de acuerdo, a pesar de que sentía algo clavarse en la base de su estómago y las ganas casi asesinas de hacerle picadillo.

Observo el rostro de la joven que inesperadamente le observaba. Sería que…

— ¡Tony dijo que se veía bien! —exclamo el científico sumamente avergonzado, seguramente Tony le había puesto una trampa para que hiciera el ridículo frente a Janet.

Con consternación la vio acercarse a él y tomarle del brazo.

— Luces encantador Hank… — le susurro Janet mirándolo de reojo con esos preciosos zafiros. Él sólo pudo sonrojarse.

* * *

Cuando bajo las escaleras rumbo al recibidor para marcharse con todos los demás se quedó extasiada. Janet Van Dyne no pudo respirar por unos segundos ante esto. Sí era cierto que se enamoró de Hank por sí mismo, tenía que hacerle justicia a este atractivo hombre. Su hombre, se reiteró mentalmente.

Cada uno de los presentes la observaban a ella. Con su andar elegante, una sonrisa satisfecha y la seguridad que muchas envidiarían.

Janet siempre atraía esas miradas sin importar en donde se hallara.

Y ese día se estaba luciendo. Al llegar a la playa decidió que sería adecuado ir a caminar, así que sin preámbulo arrastro al Dr. Pym con ella. Hank se veía incomodo ante los ojos de la castaña, parecía que no estaba muy feliz de estar ahí.

— ¿Qué tal va el proyecto últron? — pregunto tratando de hablar con él.

Mas lo único que recibió en respuesta fue un si… aja… claro… ¿Cómo podía llamar la atención de este hombre? ¿Por qué no podía siquiera verla?

Janet no era para nada paciente y comenzaba a molestarle la actitud del rubio. Así que sin más agrego.

— Creo que iré a nadar un poco… se detuvo, Hank siguió caminando.

Y la castaña se decidió, de ese día no pasaría sin saber cómo saben esos varoniles labios.

* * *

Fin

* * *

En jugueteo de ellos dos respecto a su relación en esta serie siempre me ha gustado.  
Espero sea de su agrado.

PS. siempre juego con ambas partes de la relación, pero esta dedicado a Janet.


End file.
